All I Need Is You
by She's a Star
Summary: Satine and Christian serenade each other one night at Christian's garret.


All I Need Is You

By She's a Star

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz Luhrmann...Christian and Satine's song belongs to me, minus the exerpts from Come What May and Fly Away. I know my song's definitely no Come What May, and I have no idea why anyone'd want to steal it, but I just felt compelled to add that :)

  
  
  
  


~ * ~

  
  
  
  
  
  


She looked truly peaceful when she slept. Mouth curved slightly upward in a sweet half smile, moonlight from the window causing her fiery curls to shimmer and illuminating her ivory skin. Every five seconds, she would breathe in and out softly, the sound like music to Christian's ears.

Oh, how he loved her.

He lifted one soft, delicate hand from his chest and gave it a quick kiss, then studied her face. Without the red lipstick and dark eyeshadow, she looked so different. Not any less beautiful, but...different. More angelic somehow.

Suddenly, a whimper of helplessness and fear escaped her lips, and for a second Christian felt his heart stop. Another whimper, so full of pain and agony. Things that his beloved never deserved to feel.

Softly, quietly, he began to sing.

"You're so beautiful, yearning to fly...I'll never let the world clip your wings."

Her face relaxed and the whimpers stopped, replaced by the half smile and even breathing.

Christian continued to sing, the words entering his mind seconds before they escaped his lips. "And I know you're destined to touch the sky, don't ask me how I'm sure of these things."

Words, phrases, poems, and songs all flew through his mind whenever he was with her...she seemed to just brighten up the world and fill him with inspiration.

His beloved muse.

"All I need is just one smile

To see the star in you shine so brightly

All I need is just one touch

To know that we deserve forever

All I need is just one kiss

To be assured you'll rise above

All I need is you

And then that star shines in me, too."

Satine's eyes fluttered open, and she gave him a radiant smile. He loved that smile...it showed him that she felt she didn't have to pretend around him, that she could just be the most beautiful thing possible...

Herself.

Opening her mouth, Satine's sweet, clear voice filled the room. 

"You're so incredible, dreaming of love, filling me with sweet serenity." 

She tilted her head slightly to the side, allowing Christian to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"You're more than I've ever dreamed to dream of..."

She glanced out at the sparkling Moulin Rouge for a moment, then sang, "You help leave my sins behind me."

Taking her hand, Christian pulled Satine out of bed and began to spin her around the room. She giggled in girlish delight, and they sang together, their voices blending perfectly.

"All I need is just one smile

To see the star in you shine so brightly

All I need is just one touch

To know that we deserve forever

All I need is just one kiss

To be assured you'll rise above

All I need is you

And then that star shines in me, too."

They stepped outside onto the balcony hand in hand, and Christian watched Satine in awe as she stared up into the sky, her eyes shining with hope and happiness. Turning her hand, she sang, "One day I'll fly away..."

"Oh baby, you know you'll fly away!" Christian sang in reply, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand in reassurance. Caressing his cheek softly with one warm hand, she continued, "There's so much more to life than diamonds..."

"We have each other, who needs diamonds?" Christian added, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss," she sang, closing her eyes and slowly bringing her lips towards his.

"Gonna vanish inside your kiss," Christian sang softly the moment before their lips met. And then...

Bliss. Sheer, complete, perpetual bliss. His mind was emptied of every risk, every trouble, every obstacle. There was only Satine.

When they parted, they stared happily into one another's eyes.

This was perfect.

This was beautiful.

This was forever.

Opening their mouths in unison, the two lovers sang out the last line of their spur-of-the-moment song to the moon, the stars, the desolate Moulin Rouge, but above all, to each other.

"All I need is you."

  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
